The field of the present invention relates to sequential tape storage devices.
Single tape devices can typically store data from a single source only. The sequential nature of such tape devices does not allow for multiple users to store their data on the same tape at the same time. Problems with existing attempts to write blocks of data to a tape from multiple sources include a lack of preservation of data that might be present after the just-written block.
These difficulties can be seen in single tape devices that are attached to a network, i.e., a LAN or WAN. Under such circumstances, the network-attached device should take into account the multiple access that is possible within such a multi-user environment.
In one approach to the concurrent access problem, the physical layout of the tape is modified to encode the host/sender information.
In effort to reach concurrent access, attempts have been made in various ways. In the realm of tape drives, one way has been to use a large hard drive or other RAM device to temporarily store, or buffer, the data until the tape drive is capable of receiving more data. These approaches, however, rely upon the use of a large RAM device and supporting software. Other approaches in the computer field utilize software to back up hard drives to tape but only allow for sequential access.
Another approach can be seen in audio recording industry. By varying the physical layout of the tape, i.e. through the creation of separate recording tracks, data can be placed on the tape in a helical fashion. This approach is problematic because it requires modification of the tape format and possibly hardware.
An apparatus including a communication bridge which receives a portion of data from at least one source terminal, assigns a data identifier to the data, and causes the data and data identifier to be stored to a tape storage device for subsequent access is disclosed.